To date, a significant number of telephone users have begun placing calls for the purpose of being missed by the receivers of such calls. For example, a telephone user may place call, allow the call to ring a desired number of times, and then disconnect the call prior to the receiver of the call answering the call. This practice ultimately results in a notification of a missed call being provided to the receiver. Unfortunately, the effect of the purposeful placement of these missed calls has been largely undesirable.
Just by way of example, missed calls generally cause non-revenue generating traffic for the network service providers whose service is utilized to provide the missed calls. At the same time, such missed calls consume network resources, information technology (IT)/billing system capacity, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.